


In Chains

by SisterOfSeven



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: BDSM, Bloodlust, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Discipline, M/M, Master/Servant, Pain, Painplay, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfSeven/pseuds/SisterOfSeven
Summary: As they duel on Naboo, Darth Maul resists giving into the lust Obi-Wan's power and strength inflames in him.This fic is the first in a series inspired by the lyrics of Depeche Mode's 'In Chains'.





	In Chains

_Choose._

Their sabers collided, drawn together by the electric voice which calls one crystal to another. 

_Choose. The power. The kill, or the fall._

Their blades clashed again and Maul was being forced back, pushed into a fleet-footed retreat by this mere boy. The anger, inflamed from the swirling, singeing sparks of grief, rolled from his opponent like a shield, a barrier, a wall of heat he could taste on the air, stinging his eyes. 

His master’s promise had been quick and sure to settle at his core. Eradicate the Jedi, leave the boy with no-one to turn to, and his rise would come. The new glory of the Sith, the rule of Darth Sidious, Maul by his side. The master could unleash him on every enemy who opposed them, loosen the chains. But he felt them pull now, against the muscle he had built on Dathomir, those hard-earned ridges of sinew tattooed black for the master to admire. The solid strength he had been chosen for tightened in above his hips, shivered with bloodlust and ached in anticipation. 

The boy came forward again, his whole body heavy and set to throw its weight behind the blade. For all his slightness of frame, Maul was having to fight to stay standing with every strike and flurry, his knees bent for a stable centre of gravity. He wanted it lower. To take both legs from beneath the Jedi with one slice of a single blade, watch him go to kneel on knees no longer there, taken a breath below the crotch. 

Master would not allow that. Demanded the clean kill he knew Maul was capable of. This one, though. He wanted to draw his pain out through his flesh. 

_You must learn restraint._

Linked to each pale finger, sharp-boned, deceptive, the cuffs around his wrists tightened and pulled him back to his master’s hand. The knees of his leathers worn through to bare flesh, he relished the suffering. Blood sacrificed, the dissatisfaction he caused his lord was a taste of the pleasure of pleasing him.

_To become a killer of Jedi you must learn their ways, grind the doctrine as deep as their deluded teachers. Deeper._

The boy raised his blade and sent it keening through Maul’s double hilt while he allowed himself the luxury of such maddening distraction, the hot wave of hatred pushing him to the floor. The friction of the landing scratched his spine like claws, like nails. He’d take him, even with a single blade.

Maul bent his crown to the Jedi before propelling himself through the air, daring him to rend his horns with the ice blue blade. Or better yet, take them in hand and drag him down again. It seemed the young one had more discipline than that. Pulsing under and through with burning blood, they pounded with want for touch, the sensation of being pulled up from the roots. 

The red blade caught the blue with a sizzle, and Maul snarled at the vein straining up from the neck of the boy bereaved of his own master’s chains. Elders curse him, he imagined every vein in every muscle aggravated in the effort of drawing the saber back for the next strike. The master could do as he saw fit later. He wanted to enjoy this.

His opponent drew himself up and bore down against Maul’s saber. The pressure shocked down his arms and locked his knees, burning up through his thighs as he drove himself against it. Meeting his force and pushing it back coaxed a grunt from deep in the boy’s throat.

It took him a long moment of punishing restraint not to plunge his blade through the core convex opened up by the sound of frustration. Palm outstretched to his chest, bound without touch, he pushed. The boy reached out as if to grab his cloak as he was lifted off his feet, falling into the shaft that gaped open to the middle of the room.

His reactions did not disappoint. He caught himself on a power node protruding from the sheer wall. Maul nudged his saber over the edge, pushing him for desperation. He grasped for the hilt that fell past his hand, shoulders tense, thighs clenched. The need and loss fell from him in sweat slipping down his neck, falling still, slick with fear. Standing above him, Maul’s hand twitched in resisting the urge to run his hand beneath his cloak, over the muscles where the dark Force still rippled to stillness, up to stroke and grasp the horn that topped his forehead. The master was watching. He would feel it. 

Ripples in the Force forewarned of the energy the young Jedi was pushing up from his legs and into his arms. He soared out of the shaft and tumbled through the air with the same grace Maul strove for. The gut thrust of fury opened the gates to physical impossibility, pain feeding power. The imagining of inflicting pain, the memory of relief from pain. Penetration at the point of exhaustion, his and the enemy’s.

The lust was in the Jedi’s eyes. His master’s saber in hand, somehow retrieved. The heat was at his hips where the pressure was heavy, restricting the wild predator. Then, gone. But for the burn of his horns remaining, he would have thought the boy had laid the heat of his blood through flesh against his own, giving him to release. 

As he fell, he felt the master’s bonds still pulling, weaker and fading. The dull pulse deep in his belly let go, set loose to be bound with the other. The one who’d mastered him with such exquisite pain, all-consuming and lingering beneath his aching crown of horns.


End file.
